Song 2 You
by lovehurts62598
Summary: Max and her friends are in a band. Then Iggy's cousin Fang comes along and joins. After a while sparks fly between Max and Fang. Will Fang, the biggest player ever, be able to commit to Max or will Max have to break his heart? And his face?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max's POV

"_What the hell? All I want is to mess around and…" _My phone rang so I quickly answered it.

"Max! Why aren't you at band practice?" Iggy exclaimed into the phone.

"Oh shit! I forgot!" I shot up and ran upstairs to my bedroom. Iggy laughed. "I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"5 minutes? I live across the street from you. What would possibly take you 5 minutes?" Iggy asked, being a stupid, dumb headed boy. (A/N: No offense to all the boys…)

"Hmmm. Let's see." I pretended to think. "Get dressed!"

"Whatever. See ya!" Iggy said and hung up. I rolled my eyes and quickly put on a pair of ripped jeans and a loose purple tank top. I threw on a pair of strappy black sandals and ran to my bathroom. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and put on TINY bit of makeup. I knew if Chris, one of the guitar players, Nudge would be there too. And every time I was with Nudge, she always wanted to give me a makeover or slap goop all over my face. So, I just put on a little to make her happy. I sprinted down the stairs and grabbed a Pop Tart. My sister Ella was sitting in the kitchen reading a book and eating an apple. She raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Band practice." I said with a mouthful of Pop Tart.

"Can I come?" Ella asked, jumping up.

"Are you ready to go now?" I asked, grabbing a marshmallow.

"Yes…" Ella looked down at her outfit.

"What?" I asked.

"Is this outfit ok for a band practice?" She was wearing a layered bubblegum pink shirt with a black tank top under it and a pair of short black shorts.

"Yup! Come on!" I said and raced out the door. I heard Ella follow me to Iggy's house. I knocked and Iggy's mom Reyna opened the door.

"Hi Reyna." I said.

"Hi Max." Reyna answered.

"Oh this is my sister Ella." When I noticed Reyna was looking at Ella.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Ella said smiling and shook her hand.

"You too! Iggy and the band are upstairs, Max. Go right on up." Reyna smiled warmly and left. We headed to the band room. When I opened the door I heard a drumstick fall. I looked into the corner where the drums were. A dark haired boy was sitting in the chair and was picking up the drumstick. I laughed and ushered Ella into the room.

"Hey guys. This is Ella. She's my sister." I introduced Ella. "That's Iggy, Chris, Nudge, Sam, and some other kid I don't even know." Everyone laughed at my name for the strange boy.

"That's Fang. He's my cousin." Iggy mocked my introduction for Ella. So I took a pillow and chucked it at Iggy's face. He was knocked over by the force. I laughed and just stood there. Ella went over to help him up. Iggy came up from the floor, blushing. I snickered when his mouth dropped.

"Hey Max!" Iggy shouted.

"Hey Iggy! You don't need to shout! I'm right here!" I shouted back.

"Ok. Well, I was wondering…" Iggy said very slowly.

"What were you wondering?" I asked.

"Band meeting?"

"Sure." I said and Iggy, Chris, Sam, Gazzy, and I walked to the recording studio in his house. Oh did I mention Iggy and his family are VERY rich.

"What?" I asked, once we all sat down.

"Fang wants to join the band." Iggy explained.

A/N: Hey guys! Please review!

1-3 reviews= slow update

3-6 reviews= fast update

6-10 reviews= super fast update!

lovehurts62598


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: OMG you guys are the best! I log on and omg 11 reviews! Thank you guys so so so much! This chapter is dedicated to:

AssassinationOfDylan (btw love the name!)

MYWINTERFIREFLY4 (thanks for the advice!)

holli13

conniewanna55

Badboylover

Bookgirl21

babycakes22

ShadowDweller97

Highness21

The-Girl-With-The-Black-Wings

Iceytaste

Now chapter 2!

Oh yeah and here's the band layout thing.

Max—lead singer

Iggy—keyboard

Chris—lead guitar

Sam—any instrument!

Maybe Fang—bass guitar

"_Fang wants to join the band." Iggy said. _

"I think we should actually hear and see him play!" I said.

"Hmmm. Good idea!" Iggy said, playing dumb. I rolled my eyes and laughed. We all ran back to the others.

"Hey Fang. Max wants to see you play!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Yeah, and maybe it would be cool if I could hear you guys play too." Fang answered, looking at me. I shrugged, "Sure." Fang got out a black bass guitar.

"And do you want to play bass or lead?" I asked. Fang shrugged his shoulders "Either one. I'm cool with both."

"Ok. How about you start with bass? And Chris can be lead and you guys can switch every so often." They both nodded.

"Fang, you can start." I said. "And do you sing?"

"Yeah."

"Sing then too." I replied.

"Bossy Maxie." Iggy commented. I pushed Iggy off his chair. Fang started to play the intro to Love Drunk.

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Top down in the summer sun

the day we met was like a hit and run

and I still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue)

The sky was burning up like fireworks

you made me want you oh so bad it hurt

but girl, in case you haven't heard

Fang had the most AMAZING voice.

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over

I love you forever

forever is over

we used to kiss all night

now it's just a bar fight

so don't call me cryin'

say hello to goodbye

Cause just one sip would make me sick,

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over

I love you forever

But now it's over

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hot sweat and blurry eyes

we're spinning 'round a roller coaster ride

the world, stuck in black and white (stuck in black and white)

You drove me crazy every time we touched

now I'm so broken that I can't get up

oh girl, you make me such a rush

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over

I love you forever

forever is over

we used to kiss all night

now it's just a bar fight

so don't call me cryin'

say hello to goodbye

Cause just one sip would make me sick,

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over

I love you forever

But now it's over

All the time I wasted on you

all the bullshit you put me through

I'm checking into rehab cause everything that we had

didn't mean a thing to you

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over

I love you forever

But now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over

I love you forever

forever is over

we used to kiss all night

now it's just a bar fight

so don't call me cryin'

say hello to goodbye

Cause just one sip would make me sick,

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over

I love you forever

But now it's over

Na na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na...

(But now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue...)

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. Then I stood up and said "Welcome to the band."

Fang grinned.

"Did Iggy tell you about our trade mark?" I asked him.

"No?" Fang said, looking confused.

"IGGY!" I screamed in his face.

"What?" Iggy said looking afraid. Good.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM? YOUR SO STUPID!" I yelled. I smiled at Fang. "Our trade mark is a tattoo. See?" I lifted my shirt just a little so he could see the tattoo. It was above my waist line and said **The Flock**.

"Oh. Ummm. I guess I could get it." Fang said hesitantly.

"Ok. Let's go!" Iggy jumped up.

"Now?" Fang asked turning to me.

"Yup." We all drove to our favorite tattoo parlor Print 'n' Go. (A/N: Stupid name, I know. I just couldn't think of anything other than "The Tattoo Parlor, which was stupid so I picked Print 'n' Go. Whatever.)

Okay people! You know what to do! Review! And sorry for the shortness! I have to go on vaca so yeah!

Lovehurts62598


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! And this chapter is co-authored by MYWINTERFIREFLY4! Yup so here's chapter 3!

"Okay you guys pile in the car." I said and everyone ran to the car.

"Hey max can I drive?" Iggy asked

"Ummm no" I replied

"Oh come on Max I just got my license and I need to practice besides if you don't I will tell Dylan your in looovveee with him." he threatened

Dylan is a meathead jock at our school who practically begs me to date him..

"Ugh fine Iggy. Stupid fudging little bleep." I muttered under my breath

Everyone just laughed and piled into the car.

Let me tell you Iggy is the worst driver EVER!

We parked in front of the tattoo parlor everyone jumped out of the car and acted like we were kissing the ground.

"Land sweet sweet land!" I yelled

"Geez! Iggy almost killed us!" Chris exclaimed.

"Come on!" I said and we all ran into Print 'n' Go.

"Hello. Welcome to Print 'n' Go. How may I help you?" A red head asked from behind the front desk.

"Yeah we have an appointment for Fang." I said, glancing at Fang. He kinda smiled back at me. I looked at the girl who was pushing out her chest to try to make her boobs look bigger and then at fang who was slightly checking her out. For some reason that made me want to punch them both in the face instead being the genius I am, I walked up to the counter leaned against it and stuck my butt out."UM yes we have a appointment for fang." I said sweetly "Right fang " I said as I looked back at him.

Fang's POV:

God Max is gorgeous and hot! What am I saying I mean at first I was looking at this okay red head then max sticks her butt out and woah yeah they might sound dumb or what ever but I'm a teenage boy for crying out loud get over it! God Max's beautiful brown eyes her beautiful blond hair i just meet her god stupi-

"Faaannnnnggg hello are you there?" Max called. Shit I must have spaced off.

"Hmm oh yeah" I said

Max's POV:

I smirked just the reaction I was hoping for.

I rolled my eyes and pulled everyone to the waiting room. A huge guy with hundreds of tattoos on his arms came for Fang. I went with them to make sure he did the right tattoo. The huge guy, Derek, had Fang lie down a little cot and asked me "What tat?" I lifted my shirt and he looked at my tattoo.

"Okay. Easy. What color?" Derek asked Fang.

"Black." He answered. Derek started to shave (A/N: I looked up the steps of getting a tattoo, they shave where your getting the tattoo. Weird!) Fang's stomach area where the tattoo was going to be. Then, Derek made the stencil transfer and such. Next, he prepared the machines or whatever.

"Are you ready, Fang? I'm going to start the line work." Derek asked. Fang nodded and sorta bit his lip. When Derek put the needle to Fang's skin, Fang kinda winced but didn't say anything. After he was done, Fang's wound was bleeding just a little bit. Then, Derek took a break and cleaned Fang's outline. Fang's eyes sorta watered when Derek did the shading and coloring.

"Done." Derek said and handed Fang a paper all about cleaning the tattoo and what to do if it gets infected.

"See you later, Derek!" I called over my shoulder as Fang and I walked back to the waiting room.

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you sooo much for all of the awesome review you guys posted! You guys rock!


End file.
